You Get Me
by HPgrlalwaysn4eva
Summary: Ginny Weasley is an ordinary girl. Not! What's underneath it all? When Ginny and Draco meet up in counseling, could they possibly right for each other? And if they are, can they take the taunting to stay together?


Ginny walked with heavy feet through the halls. She hated this hall, this floor, this castle, her life. No one here understood her, and no one ever would. No one saw the sheer beauty in a piece of blank paper waiting to be written on. Everyone here would rather throw the paper away, if it meant they wouldn't have to do their studies. And why wouldn't they want to learn, to broaden their minds and their futures? Sure, classes at Hogwarts could be boring, especially History of Magic, but in the end, wasn't it all worth it?  
  
She turned into a small, familiar classroom, filled with other lowlifes such as her. She didn't understand why she was here. The class was for students who needed counseling. Counseling? Ginny didn't need counseling, she needed a friend, but no one else knew that.  
  
"Ginny!" Hilary, the counselor, greeted. Ginny smiled in return, a fake smile. Hilary gestured for Ginny to sit down, and Ginny obeyed. When she was comfortably seated around the large circular table, she glanced around. She saw mainly familiar faces of other students in need of "help". One new boy caught her eye. She knew him only as the boy her brother Ron hated. What was his name. Draco?  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts," Hilary said to the class. "We are starting out today with art. I will separate you into groups of two, and give you a canvas, paint, and brushes. I want you to let your emotions out on this canvas, and then explain them to your partner."  
  
When sorted into groups, Ginny was placed with Draco Malfoy, Ron's enemy, but really he meant nothing to Ginny, just like everyone else in the world. except one person. Harry Potter. Ginny didn't know why she liked Harry; he had never really been that nice to her, other than saving her life. But wasn't that just to keep his reputation?  
  
So Ginny and Draco took their art supplies into a secluded corner of the room and began.  
  
"So, why are you here?" Ginny wondered, not looking up from her artwork.  
  
"I-I hexed my father quite a few times in the summer, so now they think I'm some kind of lame delinquent," Draco said, not friendly, but with a bit of a laugh.  
  
"Did your father do something to you?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco took a deep breath, as if preparing to give a long explanation, but then simply answered, "No."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow, but Draco didn't see through the hair falling into her face. They sat quietly after that, both working on their art intently, with Ginny biting her tongue.  
  
"Alright," Hilary announced. "We only have a few minutes left together, so, if you haven't already, share your artwork with your partner."  
  
Draco smiled, and threw down his paintbrush. "You first," he was anxious to see what this young Weasley could do. Sure she was a Weasley, and a Gryffindor, but she just seemed. different. somehow. Plus, he hadn't gotten so much as a glimpse of Ginny's artwork all class.  
  
Ginny sighed, and showed him her picture hesitantly. His eyes popped out when they met the paint. A mix of grays and blacks whirled into a cloud on the canvas. It was plain, yet so brilliant at the same time.  
  
"You see, it's my life, and how I feel," Ginny explained. "You probably don't get what I mean, no one ever does---"  
  
"It's wonderful!" Draco complimented, surprised he could be so nice.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Let's see yours."  
  
Draco turned his canvas around, revealing the figure of a petite girl. She was pale, with red hair. Her eyes showed mystery. Her face looked lost; in its own world. The similarity to the real Ginny was remarkable.  
  
"It's. me?" said Ginny, with a smile.  
  
"Yeah." Draco replied quietly, right before the bell rang.  
  
"Alright class," Hilary said. "I'll see you next time."  
  
"So I'll see you next week?" Ginny asked Draco while they were putting all their supplies away and heading to the doorway.  
  
"Sure," Draco replied with a shrug. Once he reached the hall, Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for him. All of a sudden he felt different, mean and cold again. Like a Slytherin.  
  
"Was it lame?" Goyle asked.  
  
"Yeah," Draco answered. "I had to spend the whole class with Weasley's little sister!"  
  
Ginny, who was across the hall, heard Draco's comment. She stormed away. For once, she had thought she had had a true friend who understood her, but she was wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A few days later.  
  
Ginny headed into the girls' dormitory exhausted. 


End file.
